Warriors: Four
by Hachi-the-Instigator
Summary: After a frightening leafbare, the former clans now walk with StarClan. When hope is about to run out, a light flickers in the darkness. Four kits are born during StarClan's darkest hour, and they may hold the key to reviving what once was.
1. Prologue

**Note: **Made a couple of adjustments to fit a different, more interesting path I'm taking with the story. Greencough will be a major factor of the Great Leafbare now, and all the leaders from a clan will be assigned to each kit (ex: Kit A mentored by Sunstar, Bluestar, Firestar, etc). Also, I discovered the horizontal ruler button.

* * *

><p>"Spottedleaf?"<p>

"Oh, hello, Firestar," the pretty tortoiseshell mewed, barely turning her ear to acknowledge him. She was staring intently into a still pool, her tail and whiskers twitching rapidly.

Firestar kept a respectful distance, gazing at his old friend with curiosity. In a short time, the other medicine cats of StarClan would join her around the pool to seek out a future for the clans.

Many moons ago, a disaster struck the four great clans. An unprecedented leafbare came about, decimating the clans and their prey. Greencough spread like wildfire, a scourge upon the land, killing cats like a seasoned warrior. When newleaf finally replaced the harsh time, the prey did not return and greencough persisted, even growing worse. Though every cat reached out to the heavens, begging for guidance, for reprieve, even StarClan couldn't find a reason for the horror, much less put an end to it. Now, every warrior lived with their ancestors in the stars, yearning for an era when the cats of the clans may rise once more.

Spottedleaf turned around in frustration. Firestar guessed that she still saw nothing, just like that time so long ago when even the greatest cats were in the dark, abandoned by their future. Would StarClan ever find a way to return to their time of greatness? He met her eyes solemnly, blinking in kind understanding.

A familiar scent came from behind him, and he turned to see the familiar faces of ThunderClan medicine cats. He touched noses with Leafpool as she and the others passed him, joining Spottedleaf beside the water. Other cats joined them as well, cats from WindClan, RiverClan, ShadowClan, and even SkyClan. Firestar silently hoped for a productive meeting. It was vital for peace in the stars to find an answer soon. The warriors were restless.

"Firestar, it's time for us to begin. Go and settle the others while you wait."

"Yes, Yellowfang. I wish you all well," he replied, leaving the clearing in an anxious rush. As he padded away, he could hear the voices of the medicine cats, exhausted and stressed.

* * *

><p>Itching to hear about the meeting around the sacred pool, the former leaders of the clans raced forward to greet their medicine cats. Instead of the usually unhappy and apologetic looks, terror was apparent on their faces. None of them spoke for a long while, exchanging glances with their leaders.<p>

Finally, Spottedleaf stepped forward and addressed the cats. "The pool has sent us a vision. Four clans will rise again." She paused to let the leaders talk in excitement for a few moments before continuing. "But in their wake will come a terrible trial, one unlike any that these clans have ever seen."

A haunted look came over the faces of the leaders. Firestar spoke softly. "Worse than the Great Leafbare?"

Spottedleaf could only nod. Her friend shook his head in disbelief, and the others seemed ghostlike. Firestar wondered why new clans should be born if only to be faced with such a horrible destiny.

"But hope still shines, dim as it may be." Leafpool interjected. "StarClan will guide them, and we will change our ways so that they will not suffer the fate that we all did."

"Change our ways?" challenged Leopardstar. "Are you saying that our traditions caused our downfall?"

"No, that's not what she's saying," Cinderpelt said, defending her former apprentice. "The situation requires a few minor adjustments. This is much more than a matter of dividing prey rights. Leopardstar, and everyone else, I ask you to trust us. It is your help that we will rely on the most during the coming moons."

Everyone quieted down, holding the gazes of all the medicine cats unfalteringly. There was an unspoken agreement between the two groups. They would all help each other in any way possible to ensure that the new clans survived their ordeals.

"When will these new warriors be in need of assistance?" Nightstar ventured.

"The kits were born during out meeting. Once they have reached six moons, training will begin. The leaders of one clan will be assigned to each kit, and you will be responsible for ensuring their success. We will meet like this again on the night that we first visit them in their dreams. Please be ready to receive further instruction by then," Cinderpelt finished, dismissing them with a flick of her tail.

Firestar felt a rush of excitement. The next few moons would be busy ones as he and the others prepared for their coming roles in the fate of the clans. He imagined the medicine cats would be busy as well, searching the pool every night to find more information. He bounded away to tell the warriors of ThunderClan the news, his paw pads burning with enthusiasm.


	2. Chapter One

**Note: **Apologies for the hold-up. I've been dealing with an unruly computer for the last week. Also, an Allegiances page will be made when it is necessary, but I'm not going to go through and worry readers with cats that don't even appear. Probably going to limit the less-important clans to Leader, Deputy, Medicine Cat, Warriors (one, unless more are needed), and Apprentices when needed.**  
>Reference- Cats of Importance<br>**Hachi: A pale ginger tabby tom with a white spot on his chest  
>Tailo: A dark ginger tabby tom with green eyes<p>

* * *

><p>The sun tickled the kit's whiskers at it peaked over the edge of the hill. He opened his eyes only enough to be sure that he wanted to go back to sleep. With a large yawn, he stood up, turned so that the large, glowing orb was to his back, and lowered his chin onto his paws.<p>

Just as the mid-day slipped away, something that felt like the weight of a heavy dog knocked the breath out of him. Letting a growl form in his throat, he shot up from the ground and knocked the object off his back with a quick shake. He spun around, hissing with his fur on end.

In front of him was a slim orange tabby with stripes that seemed to leap like flames from his pelt. His tail was flicking playfully, and a proud smile lit his green eyes. The kit let his fur rest and crouched into a clumsy stalking position. After a second of wiggling his haunches, he leapt forward and swatted at the larger cat, who jumped out of the way and purred happily.

"You'll have to be faster than that, you lazy furball," the cat meowed. His voice squeaked like a kit hardly older than a few moons.

"Or what? You'll pounce on me whenever I'm trying to nap? I'll take my chances," hissed the kit, flicking his tail back and forth in annoyance.

"You're always so irate, Hachi. You act like a cat who's been to the cutter."

"Only because I have a brother like you, Tailo."

The two toms purred in amusement, exchanging kind glances. Hachi closed his eyes and tilted his head toward the sun, feeling it bake his pale ginger coat in its radiance. He felt strengthened, yet inexplicably humbled by the odd light in the sky. He wondered how it came to be, why it rose every day and set every night. He played with the thought in his mind for a couple moments, but eventually dropped it, knowing he wouldn't reach an answer.

His brother kneaded his dark feet impatiently, the rest of his body seeming to wiggle with the movement. Tailo was always like this, never able to sit still and always wanting to run off on some wild adventure. Hachi admired his spirit, but knew that his brother's eagerness might one day cause trouble for both of them.

"So, Hachi, what's the plan for today?" he asked, seeming to bounce a little as he finished the question.

"I thought we'd head over to the hills and see what all the noise has been about." When Tailo frowned, visibly disappointed, he added, "And we can catch breakfast on the way."

The darker tom perked up instantly, bolting away from his brother's sleeping place like a surprised rabbit. Hachi followed steadily, knowing Tailo would regret expelling so much energy before they'd even begun the return trip to the hollow they occupied.

The area around their home was quiet. Hachi only knew of two other cats, older ones that he and his brother happily shared the territory with. They'd met face to face a couple of times, but none of the encounters had ever amounted to much more than a quick greeting as all four cats went about their own business. Other than the rodents and birds that lived in the woods underneath the vast mountain range, no other life touched this peaceful place. The pale tom liked it that way, too.

Recently, though, strange noises had been waking him in the night, sounding like the howling of a wolf, but also very different. He would tell his brother the next day, but Tailo never remembered any unusual sounds except the annoying chirp of crickets when he was trying to fall asleep. Hachi knew, however, that there was something disturbing the tranquility of his home, and he was determined to find what it was.

When the tom caught up with his brother, the cat had a mouse dangling from his jaws. He sat down and began to nibble on it, his whiskers giving away the pride in his heart. The brothers usually hunted together, always worried that they'd fail and scare everything away if they hunted alone. But today, Hachi hadn't even heard Tailo stalking through the grass. He decided to give it a try himself.

He sniffed the air, and then opened his mouth to help him pinpoint the bird he smelled. He caught its scent as the wind blew toward him gently. Instinctively, he dropped into a crouch and sped across the ground until he was within a few rabbit lengths of his prey.

With a jolt, he realized it was a hawk, sitting quietly on a low tree branch. How on earth would he be able to catch a hawk of all things? They were nasty, fearless thieves, always swooping in to catch prey he and his brother had been stalking carefully. He thought about looking for something else, but the bird's calm demeanor beckoned him. He wanted to ruffle its feathers.

Hachi took his time, doubling back and going around to approach the bird's resting spot from behind. As he neared it, he inched closer two or three silent steps at a time. It began to move about a little, and he wondered if it sensed him stalking it, but the cat kept moving forward until he was within jumping distance of the branch. After waiting a moment, he prepared himself to make the leap, feeling the power build in his hind legs.

"Hey Hachi, where'd you run off too?"

Hachi jumped as fast as he could, stretching out with all of his strength to catch the hawk as it fluttered about and took to the air. He was too slow and had to twist rapidly in the air to avoid falling on his face. After recovering on the ground, he shot his brother a glance full of spite.

"What? You weren't trying to catch that thing, were you?"

"As a matter of fact, I was! And had it not been for you, I would have, without a problem," Hachi growled.

"I-I…"

"Let's go." The pale tom stormed past his flabbergasted sibling and returned to the task at paw, trying to ignore the nagging hunger in his belly as he headed toward the base of the hills. Tailo followed silently.

They reached the hills after sunset. Here, the forest began to ascend towards the mountain, getting thicker as it climbed. Though he had never explored past his own territory line at the foot of the rising mounds, the pale tom always felt as though there was something beyond the highest peak, something amazing.

The breeze as they approached was cold and empty. Tailo puffed out his pelt, trying to shield himself from it, but Hachi let it sweep through him. It almost seemed to be calling his name, summoning him forward with an ominous whistle. Then he heard it. The cry of a wolf from not so far away joined the air, and the pale cat felt his blood turning to ice. Beside him, his brother was frozen in place, eyes wide and fear-scent easily noticed.

"H-Hachi, what was that? It sounded like… like a wolf!"

But Hachi didn't answer. His heart began to race as he heard the noise again. This time, a heavy wind shook the trees and carried their leaves with it. The softest draft of air filled the area around him, and then left the way it came.

Without needing another invitation, Hachi padded forward lightly, ears twitching rapidly for any signs of danger. He caught the sound of Tailo complaining and heard him pause for a few moments before sprinting to catch his curious brother, fur still standing on end.

The wind grew in power and seemed to push them forward, and the wolf howl came once again. Before long, the toms were running at full speed, eager to see what was ahead but also deadly afraid to stop lest something was shadowing them in the dim night.

After they had been running for what seemed like a moon, the wind softened, eventually stopping in a small clearing. A young sapling rose conspicuously from the ground. The few leaves it had caught and reflected the moonlight that seeped through the tops of the older trees surrounding it, making it seem magical amid the darkness.

Hachi and Tailo halted just inside the ring of trees, gasping for air to fill their tired lungs. Finally, the pale tom stepped forward, gazing at the sapling curiously. The wind lightly ruffled its leaves, but didn't steal them, and Hachi felt like it was calling him yet again. Briefly, he glanced up at the sky, starlight joining the moon in perfect harmony. It seemed like the wind was descending from the night's silver, glittering pelt.

Tailo stayed back as the wind grew stronger along with the apparent calling of Hachi's name. It became a wolf's howl, screaming the pale cat's name powerfully in his ears. When it had finally reached unmentionable strength, Hachi nearly fell to the ground with the force. He stared up at the sky once again, this time fixing his gaze on the stars. They appeared to grow and take a familiar shape, dancing about in movements he could only assign to cats, too graceful to be dogs, but too slow to be rabbits.

The shapes suddenly turned on him, rushing down from the sky on the wings of the wind. He expected to see fury as he began to make out eyes and whiskers when they drew close, but he only glimpsed a noble power.

Before he could react, the star cats were rushing through him, gushing through his pelt like a violent wave of water, soaking him with starlight and an inescapable icy sensation. He felt every muscle in his body stiffen, frozen in place by some indescribable force. He tried to dig his claws into the ground to steady himself, but they wouldn't leave their sheaths. His fur was standing tall as a tree, forced upward by fear and chill.

He began to lose feeling in his paws and the tip of his tail as if he were slowly freezing over. He stood in the clearing, petrified, terrified, hoping that something would save him from the feeling of dread that was creeping over his pelt and into his veins. Alas, no help came and he found himself on the ground, nose touching the sapling's trunk, struggling in vain to keep his consciousness. He gazed up at the sky, the stars vanished. He saw the faint outline of clouds and a heavy rain begin to fall steadily. Just before his eyes closed, he heard the defiant rumble of thunder shaking the heavens. Then, he was lost to the darkness that ensued within his mind.

* * *

><p>All around him, trees as tall as mountains rose from the ground, their massive roots stretching up from the ground like giant adders. Bracken dotted the ground around his feet, joined by moist dirt and grass. The air was heavy, and he could tell rain had just fallen.<p>

Hachi stared around, aghast at his surroundings. What was this place? How did he get here? What just happened? Confusion clouding into his mind, his grip on reality intangible, he spotted a stream ahead, situated in between two of the monstrous trees. He suddenly felt remarkably thirsty, so he carefully padded over to lap at the water.

When he swallowed it, an icy cold seemed to chill his insides. He pulled away from the stream abruptly, surprised by the temperature, but not before a strange sensation pricked his curiosity. The water seemed much more than just water. Even though it had brought with it a grim shudder, something about it made him feel strong and energized. Cautiously, he set his head above the surface again, drinking in the mystical water.

A vision entered his mind, and his whole body froze, as if bound to the quiet stream. The vision was dark, and everything about him was unrecognizable, aside from the sparkling dots of light scattered about the sky. They seemed to be getting larger, and Hachi realized that they were coming toward him rapidly. In a short moment, they shot through his mind, actually knocking him back from the cold stream. He couldn't help thinking it had felt like a vicious wind surging right through him.

Thoroughly spooked, his fur standing on end, he sat down a tail-length away from the stream, trying to lick his coat down. He felt different, but he couldn't tell exactly how. He also fought with a nagging fear that something horrible had just happened, trying to convince himself that everything was alright and that he was letting his imagination get the best of him, just as his brother sometimes did.

_My brother… Where in the world is Tailo? _Before he could explore the thought further, he heard pawsteps behind him. He turned around to face two slim, daunting cats, both with a commanding presence that made him shiver just as the strange water had. They stepped forward, and the she-cat spoke to him.

"Hello, kit."


	3. Chapter Two

**Note: **No, I haven't forgotten about this! I've just been busy with a bunch of things and this was lower on my priorities list. I told myself I would finish this chapter before I went to bed tonight, and that's what I did. I'm so sorry! Also, kudos to the person who commented that Hachi and Tailo seemed like descendents of Firestar. You are most definitely psychic. XD  
><strong>Reference- Cats of Importance<br>**Hachi  
>Tailo<br>Bluestar  
>Firestar<p>

* * *

><p>Terror gripped Hachi's heart as he stared into her blue, arcane gaze. She stood rigidly but still managed to assert an unflinching influence over him. Her pelt shone with moonlight, making her all the more beautiful, but, at the same time, all the more frightening. He felt as though a single touch from her nimble body would draw an end to his life.<p>

Beside her, a dignified tom looked on silently. The moon glinted off his flame-colored coat, making it seem alive with fearsome energy that would put the sun to shame. He was strong and muscular, hardened by a long life of hardship and greatness.

The young tabby could hardly believe they could stand so close to each other. They looked so different, like fire and ice, complete opposites that he would have expected to repel each other. He'd never seen such astonishing cats. He was in complete awe as he gazed at their shining, weatherproof pelts, their slender frames, and their rippling muscles. These were not cats to be taken lightly.

The she-cat twitched her tail slightly, and then suddenly bowled him over, sending a surge of panic through him. He struggled to his feet as fast as he could, only to feel another cat latch onto his back. Instinctively, he collapsed and rolled with as much power as he could muster in his small body. The tom was dislodged, and Hachi unsheathed his claws, intending to drag them across the ginger cat's belly, but he was cut off by the she-cat's claws raking his own belly.

Despair pierced him like a thorn in his paw as the tom dragged his claws across Hachi's haunches. Though he could writhe and wriggle all he wanted, these two cats would tear him to shreds regardless. He felt the she-cat's teeth around his neck and closed his eyes hopelessly.

Something inside him urged him on, giving him a boost of confidence and courage. Like another cat had taken over his body, he flailed his claws across the she-cat's face. She let go with a yowl and in a single movement, he reached down the length of his body to bite the tom's ear while fiercely raking his claws over the cat's shoulders. He struggled free from the grip and turned to face his opponents, shaking with the unfamiliar effort.

When he didn't see a single scratch on the cats, his heart sank. He'd hit them hard with his claws. He knew he did. It was only then that he realized he had sustained no injury either. He felt fine other than a little exhaustion, fear, and confusion. What was happening to him?

The she-cat sat down calmly, licking her paw and drawing it over her ear unobtrusively. The tom also sat and curled his tailed around his feet, whiskers twitching slightly. Hachi stood in front of them, not knowing how to react.

"Well done, kit. I was starting to worry you'd given up," the she-cat mewed casually, only confusing the pale tabby more. Well done? Had that been some sort of test?

"Do you think he's ready?" the tom asked.

"As ready as he'll ever be, I suppose. I recall a certain kittypet with more potential though," she replied. The tom's whiskers twitched again, this time in amusement at her comment.

Feeling slightly frustrated at them for not explaining, Hachi gulped and spoke, trying to keep his voice steady. "C-could someone explain what's going on?"

The two cats looked at him curiously. They hesitated before replying, as if unsure about whether he deserved to know. But, eventually, the she-cat signaled to the tom with a nod, and he looked Hachi in the eyes with a warm gaze.

"My name is Firestar, and this is Bluestar. Have you ever heard of the ancient cat clans?"

"C-cat clans?" He was still a little scared, but slowly began to relax as the cats seemed to be done fighting.

"Yes. They were families of cats that lived in forests and beside lakes. They struggled together and against each other to survive and carve out a future for their kin with the guidance of their ancestors," Firestar explained patiently.

"Their ancestors? Are you saying they spoke to the dead?"

"No, um, rather… The dead spoke to them. They sent visions and dreams to their descendants, sometimes containing prophecies that foretold the future."

"But… That's a tale queens tell their kits! My own mother told it to me and my brother! What's going on? Who are you?" he meowed angrily, bewilderment building within him.

This time the grey cat stepped forward. "It's no tale, kit! Firestar and I are the former leaders of ThunderClan, one of the four great clans of the forest! Our clan, like the others, was wrought with disease before being destroyed! We now walk with the warriors of the past in Silverpelt, the blaze of stars you see in the sky every night! We are members of StarClan, no longer able to walk among the trees, feel the soft chill of snow, or bathe in the warmth of the sun!" Her fur bristled with ferocity, and she held the other two cats in silence while she calmed down enough to finish.

"You, kit, along with three others, have been chosen by StarClan to give rise to a new clan. A destiny unlike any other awaits you, and it is our job and the job of the rest of the leaders of ThunderClan to ensure that you are well prepared. That is why we have come to you on the night of your sixth moon. From now on, we intend to mentor you in the ways of the clans of old until you earn your warrior name and the approval of StarClan. You will learn to fight like the strongest warrior, hunt like the sharpest predator, and guide your clan like the greatest leader. This undertaking is no small task, but it is your fate, and thus, it is your responsibility to accept and embrace it," she finished with a sigh, like it was common knowledge.

Hachi remained silent, still unsure whether to believe them. He still had many questions, but the she-cat seemed to be finished talking. He flicked his tail from side to side, staring straight ahead but trying to avoid their gazes all the same.

The flame-touched tom moved a few tail-lengths closer, a friendly look on his face. "Now, kit, I'm sure you have some questions. I'll answer anything you like."

Hachi kneaded his paws nervously. He didn't want to sound like a mouse-brain, but as he kept repeating the questions he wanted to ask in his mind, he couldn't help but think he would. One question kept nagging at him though, so he decided to start there.

"Why should I believe that what you're saying is true? How do I know this isn't just a senseless dream?"

The tom sat in thoughtful silence for a long while, thinking carefully, searching for a reasonable answer. Finally, with a sigh he replied, "Well, I don't suppose there really is an answer to that. It's up to you to decide whether to believe us or not. And I imagine that will take some time."

The young cat waited a moment before asking something else. He decided to continue on the premise that this was all really happening. Maybe, he thought, if his questions were answered, he might start to trust that this was reality.

"What exactly happened to the clans to put send you to this… StarClan?"

"A terrible sickness known as Greencough ravaged our cats, killing many and weakening more. It destroyed our prey and our home, and we could no longer survive, despite how hard we tried."

"Is that why you've chosen to revive the clans?"

The she-cat replied this time. "We have not chosen to revive our clans. It is your destiny to start anew, to raise new cats and new clans to greatness. But you will be faced with challenges unlike those seen in the times of Thunder, River, Wind, and Shadow. That is why you require our assistance. Did I not already make these matters clear?"

Hachi's head spun as if he had bees in his brain. It was a great deal to take in, and an even greater deal to believe. Destiny? Why could he not live a normal life? How could there be more to life than just eating, sleeping, finding a mate, and raising kits? Why were these star-cats trying to change that?

"Then… I just have one more question." He paused, hoping the answer that met it was not a frightful one. "Why me?"

"Because you are a descendent of ThunderClan. All cats in your world are descended from our clans. You, in particular, though, are a descendent of myself. You have the blood of StarClan running in your veins. That is why we have chosen you."

"But… What about my brother? He…"

"…does not have the heart of a leader. He is an honorable cat, but you are something more. Something you will realize in time," the she-cat finished.

And that was that. Hachi didn't dare ask again. The silvery cat was done discussing it, and she would not be challenged.

Disheartened, he hung his head. Belief crept over him like the darkest night, and crushed him. He feared that a great responsibility had just been thrust upon him, one that he could never wrestle free from. Hardship stared at him with the anger of a forest-full of badgers. He felt alone, cold. Would the horrible feeling that his life was over pass, or would it linger like a ruthless tick, burrowing under his skin, festering unstoppably?

The tom stepped forward and licked his shoulder gently. "There will be hardship kit, but also great joy and pride. Nothing can compare to the feeling of looking down at your clan and seeing them grow and become warriors. Nothing can compare the feeling of running through the forest, senses alert for danger, as you patrol the home you so lovingly fight for. Nothing can compare to the taste of a mouse or bird or rabbit caught with friends you couldn't bear to live without. And nothing can compare to the soft touch of fur around you as you settle into sleep and dream of what the new day will hold. That is the joy of a clan cat, and it far outweighs the pain and suffering you will inevitably face."

Hachi sighed, utterly defeated, but slipping into acceptance. The world the tom described seemed worlds away, but he felt yearning stir inside him. He felt that if he let these cats teach him their ways, he would be able to catch that fleeting dream of life as a clan cat. Whatever future was waiting for him, Firestar's words had captured his heart. He sat up as straight as he could and looked into the tom's eyes, and then into Bluestar's. When he spoke, his voice was firm.

"I will accept this destiny. But I want you to teach me everything you know so that I may face these challenges and carve out a future full of happiness in the wake of adversity. I will settle for no less."

* * *

><p><em>Fire burns, water flows, earth stands, wind blows. But when panthers meet, the stars will fall…<em>

The ominous whisper jolted Hachi, and he opened his eyes with a terrible yowl. His body was stiff, and he felt as though he'd hunted for many endless moons, but the fear slowly ebbed away as he took in his surroundings. He was safe in his forest, although there was no sign of his comfy nest in the hollow. Rain dropped lightly on his back, and he settled himself against the ground happily.

An urgent meow-hiss-meow sounded behind him, and, seconds later, he was staring at two dark, rain-soaked paws. For a second, he thought they belonged to the mysterious tom he'd met in his dreams, but recognition slowly took over. With a playful meow, he jumped from the ground in one motion and pinned the tom to the ground, tail flicking happily.

"Tailo!"

"You mouse-brained, fox-hearted dormouse! You had me thinking you were dead, for prey's sake!" He shook Hachi off angrily, looking like he wanted to rake his claws across his brother's face. Instead, he sat down with a sour growl. "What happened to you?"

"Oh Tailo, it was so amazing!" His mind flooded back to the icy she-cat and the fiery tom who had proposed to teach him the ways of the clans. Had it only been a dream? No, it felt too real, too wonderful to be just a dream.

"What? Your dream of chasing rabbits while your brother sat helpless by your side hoping that by some miracle you would stir? I'm happy for you, really."

"Who made dirt in your fresh-kill?" Hachi mewed under his breath. He sighed, something he felt like he was starting to do a lot of, and explained everything to his irritated sibling. Tailo listened, although he didn't seem happy about any of it. When Hachi finished, the dark tom flicked his tail crossly.

"So you're trying to tell me that this is all part of some extraordinary destiny of yours? That some star-cats have showed up in your dreams to teach you how to lead a band of cats? Did you eat fox-dung?"

"It's the truth!" Hachi hissed back angrily.

"And why should I believe you when you've been sleeping since moonhigh? Why should I think this isn't just an elaborate excuse you made up?"

Hachi spat, indignation welling within him. He dug his claws into the ground, then shot forward, moving to the left of Tailo as if he were about to strike at his brother's flank. Tailo reached out with a powerful foot to counter him, but, fast as a bird, the light orange tom jumped into the air and landed on Tailo's back, fastening his claws into the dark tabby's legs and shoulders determinedly. Tailo thrashed about hysterically, trying to throw his brother off, but the attacker held tight.

When the dark tom paused, Hachi unhooked his claws and spun around with a slap to Tailo's ear, claws sheathed so it did no damage. He landed on the ground clumsily, but quickly stood to face his brother, a newfound confidence rippling through him.

Tailo was stunned. Never before had he seen his brother fight so ferociously, like a wildcat with wings. He flopped to the ground with a grunt, exhausted and tattered. Hachi padded over and lay down beside him, licking the wounds he'd just caused. Tailo didn't move to help; he just rested his chin on his paws heavily.

"So… A clan, huh? Seems like it might get crowded," he mumbled. "Where do we start?"

Hachi paused mid-lick, joy filling his heart. "Firestar and Bluestar are going to teach me to fight, hunt, and live by the laws of StarClan through my dreams. They said that, during the day, I can teach you what I learned. If we work really hard, we can be warriors!"

Tailo suddenly lifted his head and turned so that he could look his brother in the face. "Hachi, are you sure about this?" His worry was apparent, and Hachi didn't need to hear it said to know his brother was just as scared as he was about living the life of a warrior. But the pale tom's mind was made up, and he looked to the rising sun when he replied, resolve giving him the strength to convey his conviction.

"Yes, I'm sure."

Tailo relaxed a little and pressed his fur to his brother's in support. He would trust his brother's decision, knowing full well his mind wouldn't be changed anyway.

"Oh!" Hachi added in a more cheerful tone. "You can't call me Hachi anymore."

"Well now, I won't be caught in a pile of mousedung calling you 'O Great King of the Forest,'" he stated playfully.

"No, beetle-brain. StarClan gave me an apprentice name. I'm Lionpaw now."


End file.
